1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of clutching means for providing drive between axially aligned members and is particularly adapted for tapping attachments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The background of the invention with respect to tapping attachments is exemplified in prior patents of this inventor U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,002,206; 3,041,893; 3,397,588; 3,717,392; and 3,791,756, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. Reference is also made to U.S. Pat. No. 2,325,184. The background patents disclose the characteristics of tapping attachments having free axial float and direct and reverse drive. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,041,893; 3,397,588; and 3,717,892 are hereby incorporated herein by reference.